Catharsis
by PrairieLily
Summary: Ziva never meant to say this much. Twoshot... I thought it was just a oneshot, then realized that it was incomplete not everyone had been told the truth. I'm pretty sure it's done now, though.
1. Beautiful, Welcome, Catharsis

**Title:** **Catharsis**

**Rating:** Probably only K, I'll say T to be safe

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine. This one has no characters of my own creation

**Summary:** Ziva never meant to say this much. Oneshot

* * *

Abby stood in the lab, her mouth hanging open.

She was absolutely floored. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Ziva stood fearfully in front of her. She couldn't believe she'd just said what she'd just said. She'd never intended to say it. But one word had led to another, one phrase of self-defence… and suddenly, the truth had come rushing out in a deluge of words she'd never intended to say to another living soul, save for the one who already knew.

She had no idea what Abby's reaction would be now. Her working relationship with her right now was still on pretty shaky ground. This would make it or break it. Her entire future at NCIS seemed to hinge on this moment.

"Ziva," Abby finally muttered, shaking her head, still in disbelief.

"It's true," she said softly, almost with shame. "Ask Gibbs. Of course, he'll probably kick me off the team for telling you."

"Oh, my God. Ziva, you're serious. Your brother? Ari was your _brother?"_

Ziva nodded. She was past the point of no return now.

"And… Gibbs didn't kill him? _You_ did? Ziva…" Abby said, turning away.

"I had to, Abby. He was going to kill Gibbs. He'd already killed Kate. I was waiting in the shadows, to back up Gibbs. I heard everything. He confessed to it. He was my brother…"

Abby turned, her eyes afire. "He was a cold blooded bastard who murdered Kate, and he tried to murder McGee, and he tried to murder me, and he kidnapped Ducky, and he tried to blow everyone up…" Abby broke off as her voice cracked and the tears of grief and rage finally began to fall.

"I know," Ziva said, simply. "He was my brother. But… he had to be stopped. I don't regret it, Abby. He left me with no choice." Her voice broke as her hand flew to her mouth, and her own unshed tears suddenly began to fall.

"Ziva. You killed your own brother to save us?"

Ziva nodded, her knees becoming weak all of a sudden. As she sunk to the floor, her sobs gaining momentum, a most miraculous thing happened.

Abby caught her, and sank to the floor with her, her arms wrapped around her in a sisterly embrace that Ziva never would have ever dared dream of until now.

Together, the two women held on to each other as they wept tears that had built up for far too long.

It was beautiful, welcome, catharsis.


	2. We're Your Family Now

**Author's Note:** I thought "Catharsis" was a oneshot, then realized that it was incomplete - Tony and McGee still had yet to find out the truth about Ziva's true relationship with Ari, and who had really killed him. I'm pretty sure it's done now, though. ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The casual chattering voices of Tony and McGee came to a sudden silence as they stepped into the lab.

The two men glanced at the scene before them, then looked to each other, in total disbelief.

"Ziva…? Abs?" Tony said, concerned. His green eyes had creased with worry and apprehension. He knew - or at least, he _thought_ he knew - how Abby felt about Ziva. He glanced at McGee, whose own olive green eyes were filled with confusion and concern.

"What's wrong?" McGee finally asked, finding his voice. The two women on the floor before them looked up suddenly, as if just noticing their presence. McGee walked over and crouched down, placing a hand on Abby's back.

"I have something to tell you," Ziva said, her voice still thick with tears. Abby glanced at her, alarmed. "No, Ziva, you've already said too much. They can hear it from me, now."

McGee stood up straight, and offered a hand to Abby, pulling her to her feet. Tony moved over to Ziva, doing the same.

"It's about Ari," Abby said. "Gibbs didn't kill him. Ziva did."

Tony and McGee both blinked. "Okay," Tony finally said, his voice encouraging her to continue. Something about the tone in Abby's voice told him that she'd only just begun telling them what was going on.

"Ziva wasn't just his control officer. It was more than that." Tony shook his head, trying to understand. "You were his lover?" he asked, looking at the Mossad officer.

Ziva closed her eyes, and shook her head. "No, nothing like that, Tony." Tony's face suddenly changed, and he sighed. He understood now.

McGee's eyes closed suddenly and he cringed ever so slightly as he understood as well. "Oh, my God. Ziva… he was your brother?"

Abby nodded, wanting to be on record as being the one who told them. "Guys, she killed her own brother to save us. He was a murdering, psycho son of a bitch, but he was her family. And she stopped him anyway. For good."

Tony looked at McGee, and the two made a silent, wordless,impulsive decision. Tony turned to Ziva, holding out his arms, palms turned upwards. "We're your family now. Consider McGee and me to be your brothers."

"Tony, that's twisted," Ziva said, still sniffing. "Our undercover assignment, remember, my Little Hairy Butt?" Abby smiled slightly. "Yeah, that is pretty hinky."

Tony shrugged, a tiny smile playing across his mouth. "Well, then, I'll just be your friend, and McGee can be your brother. Trust me, he's more than qualified. I highly recommend him." McGee smiled slightly at this, shaking his head.

"They're taking this pretty well, don't you think?" Abby asked, turning to Ziva. "They are truly amazing," Ziva observed, her voice breaking slightly. Tony sensed her composure becoming shaky again, so he reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace. McGee looked to Abby, who seemed completely spent herself. He held out his hands to her, enveloping her in his strong arms as she stepped towards him.

"Who's gonna tell Gibbs and Shepard that the cat's outta the bag, now?" Abby asked, her cheek resting on McGee's shoulder. She moved her eyes and glanced over at Ziva, who was finally beginning to take on a more peaceful expression.

"We'll all do it," Tony said. "We're a team, after all. We're in this together."


End file.
